championsofmandalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sindorin
Sindorin is a Mandalorian warrior, and a former member and Champion of the Champions of Mandalore. He was born in 24 BTC on the outer rim world of Tattoine. A Jedi Master on a diplomatic mission to the hutts came across Sindorin as he was fleeing a group of smugglers and pirates while servicing a moisture vaporator, marking his entry into he Jedi Order. Throughout his subsequent missions and assignments both with the Republic and the Sith, Sindorin has been labeled by many of his peers to be a dangerous, cunning and mysterious individual wielding powers most believe to be unnatural. Description Appearance Sindorin stands at around an average height, has an athletic build with a mostly unblemished face. His hair is black and his eyes are deep brown in color. Many characterize his stature and stance as dominating or sadistic. Sindorin tends to look as if he is aloof to his peers or otherwise disconnected. This extends to his walk, and the manner in which he interacts with his environment. Skills and Talents Possessing a natural affinity for the Force, Sindorin has a wide variety of talents given to him by the Dark and Light sides. Along with this, Sindorin is also adept at both electronic warfare and signals processing and decryption. Before serving as a Jedi and member of the Champions of Mandalore, he was briefly involved in coding and signals interpretation for his father's fleet of binary loadlifters and moisture vaporators. Sindorin is recognized as both an accomplished lightsaber duelist, as well as being handy with a blaster in tight situations that do not warrant the use of a lightsaber. In many situations Sindorin has managed to blend both traditional fighting styles with his use of the Dark side of the Force to great effect. A short list of his abilities include: Force Lightning, Force Grip, Force Crush, Force Push/Pull, Force Jump and Minor Sith Sorcery. Recently however, Sindorin has begun a systematic withdrawal from his connection to the force. This wholesale rejection of the Force and it's abilities is largely due in part to his desire to become more in tune with traditional Mandalorian values. Armor and Clothing Eschewing the traditional armor of the Jedi and Sith, Sindorin usually wears the full battle armor of the Mandalorians. Modified with several enhancements such as a wrist plex-launcher, flamethrower and rangefinder, Sindorin's armor has been custom built over a period of many years. The overall color of the armor varies between a dark red and white. Recently, a white trim has also been seen along the sides of the helmet. While not wearing his armor, Sindorin generally wears dark robes that have been imbibed with Dark side energy to help him meditate. Weaponry and Equipment Using an unorthodox combination of both a lightsaber and a blaster pistol, Sindorin usually prefers a straightforward tactic of slash-and-fire attack. Charging straight at his enemies, he puts the Beskar he wears to good use, absorbing large amounts of fire before closing in. Some of the other equipment Sindorin possesses is a jetpack, holographic wrist display that has a wide variety of data that can be displayed at will. Vehicles Shortly before the Battle of Concord Dawn, Sindorin had purchased and outfitted a small corvette - class vessel of Republic origins. It was outfitted with advanced sensor and signal jamming suites as well as a modest array of blaster and turbolaser batteries. It was christened the Potemkin after a mythical vessel of ancient times that championed the rights of the people. During the Battle of Concord Dawn, the Potemkin was destroyed, with all hands presumed death. A replacement was constructed at the Taris shipyards and rechristened under the same name. The vessels remain relatively the same in terms of outfitting. Character Personality Sindorin's personality is most usually defined as cold, calculating and ruthless. Tending to work alone most of the time, Sindorin is often prone to risks that he would not normally take if he was working with a team. Interactions with friends and enemies serves only one purpose: to further Sindorin's goals and to advance the overall agenda of Sith Mandalorians. Dramatis Personæ Relationships Beliefs Throughout Sindorin's travels there has been an overarching belief that remains ever present: That the Republic is bloated and corrupt, along with the Jedi Order. This mindset has been the driving force of Sindorin's longterm mission amongst the Sith and as a Mandalorian warrior. Though he has fought at times with 3rd factions aligned with the Galactic Republic, Sindorin has never identified himself with the Republic's military. Most of Sindorin's personal beliefs remain shrouded in mystery, though what can be ascertained from statements and actions is that Sindorin is a Dark Jedi, not adhering to any specific dogmatic principles. Quotes Biography Background Star Wars: The Old Republic Legacy OOC Information Appearances External Links